joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
BrokenLord
|-| Charactor=BrokenLord.png |-| User=[] * Summary BrokenLord is known to have a connection with all gods, whether they are good or bad. He will awake at the same time Azathoth awakes. BrokenLord is the embodiment of "Broken" yet he is not completely, it is known that Broken performed a contract with powerful beings so the 11th Dimensions are not destroy but instead remade, while he is not a true omnipotent yet, he is still able instill fear into some of the strongest gods that exist, in his true form he is able to destroy dimensions and make a new set of infinite dimensions with omnipotents residing in them. He can also destroy them over and over again until the "Admins" find out that Broken kept destroy them and remaking them and seal his power once more. one of the twin sons of the diety of balance Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-A | Broken | Above Broken+ | True Broken | Beyond any tier calculated and yet to be Broke the tier system when when it tried to tier him with his tier because his tier is that high | 0 Name: BrokenLord\Lord Broken\Broken Origin: Vs Battles Wiki (verse) Gender: Not applicable but calls himself male Age: Older then the oldest gods, even time and void | beyond everything|True Broken |broke the concept| Classification: Vs Battle Underling | Embodiment Of True Brokenness | Embodiment of enraged Brokenness|Broken beyond Broken | Embodiment of broken tiers and everything else | God of brokenness Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Toonforce, Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Type 1-3-4), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Omniscience, Omnipotence, Plot Manipulation, Durability Negation, Omnipresence, Probability Manipulation, Absolute Resurrection, Age Manipulation, Necromancy,void and matter manipulation,"Broken manipulation"(can control all things broken in all the forms that "Broken" can be including memes and wanking,immune to manipulation),immunity to instadeath hax,Disease manipulation,disease creation(can make a disease strong enough to instantly kill a ocean and soon after a memetic character),screwattack manipulation(they break all characters they use),immune to physical attacks,mind manipulation,love manipulation,sanity manipulation,magic manipulation,magic satchel manipulation,manipulation of manipulation manipulation,save and load,save and load manipulation(its broken enough),immune to all types of PIS and BFR,immune to Morgan Freeman's voice,immune to lightning's looks,space time continuum manipulation,dimension manipulation,teleportation,dimensional travel,ether manipulations Future Broken only:'tier manipulation,ability manipulation,able to downgrade or wank is opponents/allys,able to distort and copy all abilitys,immune to all hax,immune to all attacks,only he can manipulate his manipulations,highly enhanced versions of his manipulations,every other ability in fiction non fiction reality non reality religion ect and able to do them all at one time instantly and faster when serious,skill manipulation manipulation distortion,the best at all the abilitys he ever have and will use,immune to all concepts, 'Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level+ | Broken+ '| Above Broken+ '(one swing of his sword destroyed entire verses) | True Broken | Broke the concept of potency by having infinitely more infinites then son goku |omnipotent' 'Speed: Omnipresence | True Omnipresence (to infinitely complex dimensions) '| immeasurable (to infinitely complex dimensions) |True broken | Broke the concept of 'speed'|omnipresence'' Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | True Broken | beyond the concept of 'strength'|omnipotent' '''Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Class+ | Broken | Broken+ (one swing of his sword destroyed entire verses) | True Broken | ' Broke the concept of 'strength|omnipotent' Durability: High Hyperversal+ | Broken+ '''| Hyperversal+ | True Broken(nothing below distroying all the verses will harm him even if it is barely a scratch) | Broke the concept of 'durability'|beyond being hurt'' Stamina: Godly' '| infinite | infinite | Truely Broken | Broke the concept of 'stamina' Range:''' Infinite | Infinite | Entire Verse | Truely Broken | Broke the concept of range | omnipreasnce'' Standard Equipment: eny broken weapon | any | sword of Broken | Everything that is corrupted by him aka all things broken |every thing in existence and non existence and beyond even his enemys ''' '''Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience | True-Omniscience+' '| omniscience of warfare | truely Broken |Broke the concept of 'intelligence'|omniscience'' '''Weaknesses: cant control non "broken" creatures | Vs Battles wiki admins' '| can be outwitted | nothing | Broke the concept of weaknesses|nothing'' '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Broken radiation:'distorts the area around his "body" able to stop and/or reflect all types of hax and powers including extremely broken ones l'ast resort:'Broken loses his immortality and manipulations (except broken) to destroy his enemy(s) and becomes bloodlusted (how the vs battles wiki admins found him and had trouble to subdue him) '''boredom teleport:'teleports inside opponent/opponents and rapidly expands himself so they explode this move has 99999999% probably to hit aka it cannot miss even works on omnipresents and being that cannot be hit because they aren't hit they are just in the place he was in space and time Future Broken: unlimited Broken works(WIP): ''Weapons:'' ''Sword of Broken made with brokens immortality and manipulations able to destroy entire verses (battle fields have to be enforced by broken befor he battles if he does) can cut through all abilitys or materials/energys has the power to kill all types of immortals,stops all types manipulations'' '''1 Billionth Form (Stranded Form) | True Form | Last Resort or enraged form | future Broken | original form ''Other '(Broken for wiki standards will = to the power of Memetic why because its broken thats why and to have more official tier for true form and enraged)' (True broken = all broken combined and multiplied by broken) '''Notable Victories': the tiering system Notable Losses: vs battle wiki admins(in enraged form, they used omnipotence's) Inconclusive Matches: The Lawful Lord Alexander (Anti-broken trinity) (sparing match with all types of matches)(did not use broken manipulation)((quite entertaining)) note: Destroyed Beez's pudding for the fun of it he was bored and wanted to see him rage, when he forgets to limit his brokenness he becomes completely insane,loyal to Azathoth, made the concept of omnipotence and brokenness realized by mortals, All that is not bestowed with broken manipulation and copy's it instantly dies nomater durability or regen or immortality or for beyond tiers are completely incapacitated and controlled by the Broken manipulation it and it controls them Category:Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:VS Battles Wiki Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Males Category:God Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Infiinite Reality Warping Category:Infinite Speed Category:Regeneration Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Omniscience Category:Omnipotence Category:Omniprescence Category:Beyond 0 Category:Spatial Users Category:Plot Armor Users Category:Probability Users Category:Ageless Category:BrokenLords Profile Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Insane Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Former Villians Category:Good Characters Category:Does not care about what you say he will control all your op characters Category:Tier 0 Category:Gods Category:Lord Category:Broken Manipulation